The Truth Behind Benny
Benny was never hacked, it's another of his clever lies. He had made lots of similar lies when he was had gotten blocked before. All the accounts including LEGOBennyTheBrick3, LEGOBennyBrick3, BENNYtheAVENGER, Meep, BrickMan3, HotClara, ClaraPerve, LBTB3/ManOfSteel333 and the "Wikia Contributor" who posted pornography on GIF belong to the same person, Benny. There is no hacker present. Benny is just good at making lies. When Benny was banned for vandalizing using his BrickMan3 account, it was clearly obvious. Benny was infamous for badge-spamming at the time, and wanted to get away with it as an admin. Using the BrickMan3 account, he deleted a page with the most images on LEGO Wiki. He then reverted the edit with his normal account, LEGOBennyTheBrick 3; gaining a ton of photo edits. Benny reverted the vandalism less than a minute after it happened, meaning that he immediately switched account. Not to mention "BrickMan3" and "LEGOBennyTheBrick3" sound incredibly similar. BrickMan3's profile said something around the lines of "I'm a new editor, just saying yo!". It sounds like a great way to make a fake page. Due to these similarities, I checked the IP address of both accounts and surely enough, they both had the same IP address. I told Benny he should not be using socks, but Benny tried telling me it was not. Although I confirmed they were the same person by checking their IPs, Benny was still my friend, so I lied and told Benny I made a mistake, and we never talked about the BrickMan3 account again. Eventually, Wikia found out about the BrickMan3 account and globally IP blocked it. Since BrickMan3 was LEGOBennyTheBrick3, it also got Benny blocked. I contacted Benny outside of Wikia. I told him to never use sock accounts again. Of course, Benny wouldn't admit it was a sock. However, it was 100% confirmed now that BrickMan3 was a sock. Both me and Wikia saw the same IP address. However, I pretended I was wrong. I helped Benny change his IP and create a new account LEGOBennyBrick3. Everything went well on the LEGOBennyBrick3 account, until Benny and Marty found some pornography on GIF wiki. The porn was being uploaded by a "Wiki Contributor". Benny and Marty became obsessed and started spam commenting on the wiki. Lots of Benny's comments seemed to support and encourage the Wikia Contributer to continue uploading nude articles. However, once I found out, Benny started deleting his comments and telling me to stay off the wiki, again trying to prove innocence. He was also telling me he wanted to adopt the wiki so he could become admin and remove the vandalism; clear fake! But I just ignored what Benny said and made fun of Benny and Marty's perverted desires. Eventually, the Wikia Staff arrived to the wiki and removed the nude GIFs. Benny and Marty spam commented offensive language to the Wikia Staff, resulting in permanent blocks. However, I talked to the staff which resulted in a reduction in their blocks. After Benny was unblocked, everything went normal again. However, Marty shortly created a wiki known as LMMCU Wikia. Eventually, a user joined known as HotClara and another, ClaraPerve. HotClara appeared as an attractive young adult and ClaraPerve as the nude version of her. Both accounts where blocked and it was obvious both accounts were duplicates belonging to another user. However HotClara went on Brickipedia where she wrote a realistic and touching story about how she was being cyber-bullied by and ClaraPerve does not belong to her. Clara stated the nude image of her was actually a pornstar who bears huge resemblance to her. Clara's friend used the image to impersonate and harass her. The story convinced everyone that Clara was another person. It even convinced me! However, one person was not convinced...that user was ToaMatau2004. Eventually, I went on chat and talked to HotClara. She was a really great user with her own original personality. Although everyone was now convinced HotClara was a real person, Toa was still suspicious. However, I told Toa to ignore the situation and he did. However, the nude image posted by ClaraPerve was still present on the wiki. Being a big helper to wikia, Toa reported the nude image to the staff. This resulted in ClaraPerve's global block. However, HotClara, Benny, and Meep were also permanently blocked. Everything started to make sense...Benny and HotClara were always active at the same time. Benny was a pervert, with explained the pornstar image. Not to mention HotClara had a similar writing style to Benny. The whole Clara thing was another lie from Benny. I was immediately triggered at Toa. Sure Benny made a huge mistake this time, by breaking our hearts by creating an innocent and naive girl who never existed, but Benny was still me friend. I would help Benny no matter what. I immediately attacked Toa. But then I realized Toa was just reported vandalism as usual and it was not his fault, Clara was simply Benny. Oh and you guys might be wondering who "Meep" is. He was another duplicate of Benny, a guy on chat who kept spamming "meep!" Obvious dupe. http://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/User:MeepMeepMeepMeepMeep Eventually Toa talked to Benny outside Wikia. Benny admitted in a post that he was BrickMan3, the Wikia Contributer, HotClara, and ClaraPerve. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! BENNY WAS THE WIKIA CONTRIBUTOR UPLOADING NUDITY!?!?!?!?!? I looked into that and it made sense as well. Benny had already created a wiki about supporting the freedom of women's nipples to the public. That wiki contained lots of nude images, meaning Benny is not afraid of keeping porn in his hard drive. I talked to Benny too. Benny acted like everything was cool, until I pasted him the post he sent to Toa. Benny told me he was ashamed and I informed him that I forgive him and everyone else does not know about this (which was actually a lie because Toa told everyone). I told Benny that he is my friend and I will help him get a new account. The next day I announced my plan to create a new account for Benny on chat. Everyone was happy, except for one user, LeTesla. LeTesla stated Benny's block was fair. He screenshotted my conversation, where I stated I was helping Benny create a new account. He threatened that he would give the screenshot to Wikia. I informed LeTesla that I could always create fake screenshots of himself making hate speeches. If LeTesla tries reporting me, he'll get him blocked as well. The day after is when things went bizarre. I had gotten a ton of emails from Benny. Benny stated that he had been hacked by a hacker the whole time. The accounts BrickMan3, HotClara, ClaraPerve, and the "Wikia Contributor" all belonged to the hacker and the hacker was responsible for everything. I immediately noticed that Benny's message was a lie. All of those accounts share the same IP address. No hacker would want to hack into Benny's IP address simply for Wikia accounts. (If I hacked Benny's IP, I'd take his nude images instead xD) Benny mentioned Toa had found the hacker's address. The address Benny stated seemed to be Benny's address in real life. Benny was merely pretending it was a different address. If there really is a hacker, why can't Benny just give the address to the police? Also, Benny made a whole thing on his board where he imitated the hacker. The things he had said pretty much proved it was fake. I have seen people do similar things before and it ended up being hoaxed. For example, I hacker told Benny that he was responsible for creating all accounts. Why would he say that? Not to mention the "hacker" wrote all of this on my messages. If his target is Benny, wouldn't he have sent all that to him? Besides, I found it ironic that Benny was claiming that he did not create those accounts, when Benny clearly admitted he did two days before. After reading all his comments, I concluded that Benny was faking the whole "hacker" thing. I chatted with him and told him I am aware he is lying. I told Benny I forgive him for everything he has done and lying will only make it worse. However, Benny was not going to admit he was lying. He starting spamming me with crying emojis and telling me that he was hacked. Clearly lying in his messages. Just to make sure, I talked to one of my best friends on wiki and asked for his opinion. He has been in wiki for quite a long time and also has experience with trolls and hackers. After explaining the whole incident to him, he concluded that Benny was indeed lying. I told Benny that the odds were against him. This wasn't the first time Benny had been lying. This time he lie was completely obvious since he clearly stated he had been operated the accounts two days before. However, Benny stated that the "hacker" wrote the messages. You guys might think the same. But I have a reason why the "hacker" did not write the messages. You see when Benny first showed me the messages from the "hacker", his writing was ridiculous. He wrote everything in caps and used excessive profanity. However, the message I had gotten two nights before had nothing close to that writing style. The writing style was Benny's ordinary style. I told Benny several times that I am over what Benny did. However, Benny still would not confess that he was lying. I eventually came to the conclusion that Benny has not reformed after all the bad he has done. I told Benny that he does not trust his friends, therefore I am not his friend anymore. Benny does not care about his friends, only himself. Benny constantly started spam commenting me with things like, "why did the hacker take away my friend?" and more crying emojis. After all the lies Benny has told, I have learned his playbook. From that day, I never talked to Benny again. I still watch Benny's YouTube videos and "like" them from time to time but that's pretty much it. On that same day, I told LeTesla that I am no longer helping Benny anymore. However, a few days later LeTesla told me that I was lying and that he caught me red-handed. LeTesla linked a message were someone stated that Benny was going trying to get a new account. However, the message did not mention me helping Benny once. I told LeTesla about this. He admitted he made a mistake and deleted the post. LeTesla told me he will find Benny's new account and report it. However, I told him I'm not helping Benny, but I'm not helping LeTesla either. I used to have people pay me for favors on Wikia, via Google Wallet so I told LeTesla that he must pay me if he wants me to find Benny's account. LeTesla rejected the offer. I found Benny's new account anyway, BENNYtheAVENGER. The account seemed to be active on "Free the Nipple Wiki", Benny's wiki. While, I was browsing on his wiki, I noticed another clue. The Clara images were actually from a celebrity known as "Cara Delevinge". I was not aware of this since I am primarily against celebrities and our corrupt media system. This was automatic proof that Clara was not a real person. There is not a one percent chance Benny was hacked. I was convinced that Benny is a liar. I immediately went on my wiki, LEGO Wiki, and blocked Benny's new account. I hope to never talk to Benny on the Wikia ever again. Especially not on LEGO Wiki, a place he will always be banned. Funny yet sad how one of my best friends from that wiki ended up being one of the biggest trolls...all because he would not confess a lie. Category:Confessions Category:Benny